Talk:Flying Thunder God Kunai
Movie In the absence of a manga or anime name, I think we could use the name given in the Lost Tower film. In it, Minato calls it "Flying Thunder God Kunai". Omnibender - Talk - 02:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me, although the manga technically does give it a name: . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::This.--Cerez365™☺ 16:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't that be more of a description of what it is rather than a name? It feels like that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think he'd be fine with either one i prefer the former though the other one sounds like a generalization.--Cerez365™☺ 17:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::So which one? I think the movie name is easier to associate with this. Omnibender - Talk - 01:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I prefer the movie name.--''Deva '' 01:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Film name, definitely. Perhaps with a mention of what it's called in the manga. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::But isn't film name more non-canon? Manga is more reliable as a source, as it is canon and does not contain plot-holes and inconsistencies. I mean, Chōji's mother only appears in the anime, but if she appears in the manga later on with a different physical appearance, then we would be using the manga picture instead of the anime. Yatanogarasu 09:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The manga name is a mere description, though. The film name is closer to an actual name and is a lot clearer. The choice isn't between a manga name and a film name, it's between a vague description and a clear description. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Plus, if the manga gives it a name which is as clear, we can just rename it again. Omnibender - Talk - 16:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Name I think It looks more like a Sai rather than a kunaiCda081799 (talk) 06:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Minato called it a kunai.--Cerez365™ 13:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Handle kanji Hey folks, I was curious... Is anyone able to translate the kanji on the handle? The most I can discern from it is the first symbol: 忍 (nin) which is commonly used to denote ninja/shinobi (as also seen on the Alliance's forehead protectors, but aside from that, not much else. Anyone else wanna give it a go? DANIEL 09:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :No one can decipher it, not even our resident translator. Someone did however at one time say it looked like to them.--Cerez365™ 09:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The writing seems to be different almost every time they have shown up in the manga, its unlikely it actually means anything, I'm going to try figuring it out though.--TricksterKing (talk) 10:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Why not just go with that translation I dug up, Ninju Fuzetsu? It seems right enough. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 10:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::But seeming and being are two different things.--Cerez365™ 11:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the actual text is visibly different in how many characters are written and which characters are written, even though the text is blurred on the scans I looked at.--TricksterKing (talk) 11:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How does this look guys? Here's a comparison: http://i43.tinypic.com/2i7y74o.jpg I placed a screencap from the anime and the text. Looks ... pretty close? DANIEL 12:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but its a good scan, maybe ask Shounen if he can make anything of it, I couldn't figure out any of those kanji.--TricksterKing (talk) 21:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Removal of one time user Since one time users aren't to be listed then wouldn't Kakashi be deleted as well since we only saw him use it in "Kakashi Gaiden". --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 08:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ecxept that he was actually given one. Tobirama's use is based nothing more on the fact that Minato's seal is on it as opposed to a random rock. He hasn't even wielded the kunai himself.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Other Three-Pronged Kunai? I noticed that in the barrage of shuriken, kunai, etc. on page 3 of chapter 523 a few of the kunai have three prongs like the flying thunder god kunai. I count four to the right of the center (the most noticeable being the one beneath a kunai apparently empowered by chakra flow and the one at the bottom of the panel below that), one at the bottom left corner of the panel, and one on the right side about halfway down the panel and above the chakra-empowered kunai (with what appears to be an explosive tag attached). There are designs on the handles, but they appear to be lines to indicate bandage wrapping (like on most kunai) rather than the kanji or faux-kanji on Minato’s custom-made kunai. Comparing and contrasting them with other illustrations from the manga and anime, the side prongs appear to be solid as opposed to created with chakra flow. Based on this, should it be mentioned, both in this article and the “Kunai” article, that there are three-pronged kunai that aren’t flying thunder god kunai? For the record, I also spotted two of what appear to be the same kind of kunai used by Zabuza and other Kiri-shinobi (on the left near the bottom). It doesn’t have much to do with the topic, but it’s interesting. Raidra (talk) 18:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Handle kanji 2 I know it has been two years since this topic has been broached, and it is probably been put to bed, but I couldn't help but try my hand. I used the same screencap as the previous user, but I translated the kanji a bit differently: http://i.imgur.com/wut8HbR.png What I see is 忍気符急. Which can be translated as part of a (potential) jutsu formula: Shinobi, Care, Mark, Sudden. Honestly, I am still unsure of the last one. I finally rage quit and drew it into my translation program (which you can do at translate.google.com) and it spit out a few possibilities, but the closest (visually) was kyū 急. Thoughts? --SaRevo (talk) 22:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC)